Definitely Forever
by Dr Mrs Alexandra Sloan
Summary: Forever is still too soon. short One Shot. Mark Sloan, his wife and Kids


**A/N I know I should be updating BMP, but here's a little something I wrote a while back and I thought I'd share it with you ****. **

**Best Made Plans will be updated before the end of the week!**

Definitely Forever…

It was just after five and he was just pulling into the driveway of their home after a three hour surgery, although they were now running their own practice, mainly focused on burn victims and reconstructive surgeries, they always made sure that one of them were home in time to cook dinner. He looked in the review mirror, seeing his daughter completely engulfed in the book that she was reading, something about how the human race were killing off the entire animal kingdom he was sure. She was only eleven years old and she was already one of the smartest people he knew. Always reading and researching. She has already been a vegetarian for two years now and was always not so gently encouraging the practice on the rest of the family. He laughed a little to himself when he thought of the impromptu lecture she gave them about how they were contributing to the slaughtering of innocent animals at the family barbeque they had at Derek's the week before.

Allison Sloan was definitely a girl filled with opinions and she wasn't scared of sharing them with the world, so it didn't come as a surprise to him when she was elected the head of the debate team at her school, where he had just picked her up from after her team meeting. With her brains came her beauty though, she had long, dark hair and the exact shade of blue eyes he had, the palest skin that he had ever seen and a smile that definitely made it hard for him to say no to her. He always clenched his fists together when he thought of how he would have to fight of boys when she got older. He thought that was one of the main reasons he kept in shape, there was no way he wouldn't seriously hurt some boy who even thought of hurting he's little girl. "Hey, Ally" he said getting her attention away from the book. "We're home sweetie". "Hey dad, would it be okay if I worked on my garden a bit before dinner, I finished all my homework in class already, please?" "Ok, but only for a little bit, mom will be home at six and dinner is at six thirty." He shook his head as he watched her already running into the house, to put her book bag down and change into her garden clothes. "Thanks dad" she shouted.

Upon entering their home, he could already hear the sound of he's son's fighting; he didn't have to look or to listen closer to be sure, because he knew that's what they were doing. That was their thing, they fought and it drove him absolutely crazy sometimes, they would fight about any and everything under the sun, but mostly they'd fight about girls. Who would ask which girl out, or where they would take their dates to on Friday nights. Where they met all these girls, Mark had no idea; all he knew was that he couldn't keep up with them and their new love interests which changed monthly if not weekly. He knew that they were smart kids and e had constantly given them "the talk' and pressed in them the importance of safe sex and to use condoms. He didn't know if they were that advanced in the relations they had with these girls but he knew that at their age he was definitely already sexually active and he just wanted to be safe. Their mother on the other hand wasn't so calm and relaxed when it came to their sons dating habits. She was always forcing him to talk to them about them being too young to be sexually active and that they should wait until they found someone they loved, yeah right try telling that to a teenage boy, or better yet try telling that to the Sloan boys. She always told them that if they wanted to date, they should at least try dating one girl at a time for more than two months.

But Dylan Derek Sloan and Greyson George Sloan had without a doubt the Sloan charm, the "Sexy Sloan's" that's what Derek and Meredith's 16 year old daughter said the girls called them at school. They were only sixteen and fifteen and they really reminded him of younger versions of the man he once was. Both having that signature Sloan smirk, the Sloan nose and blue eyes. Even though Dylan was the older of the two by not even a full year and had ashy blond hair as opposed to Greyson's dark curls, people would always think that they were twins.  
Dylan was an honor roll student, and already had he's eyes set on becoming a surgeon himself, he had just started driving and was constantly washing the car he got from his parents after he got his driving permit. He was a talented football player and despite their continuous arguing he and Greyson were defiantly best friends and partners in crime.

Greyson was the artsy one in the family, always sketching and he played the drums and guitar. He was always practicing he's instruments much to the dismay of their neighbor's. He worked hard and got good grades and played football for one season, last year, and that was enough time to get to know all the cheerleaders. He was intent on making it big as a musician and claimed to be the voice of their generation. The boys were also very protective of their little sister and they spoiled her rotten. Although they were three completely kids, they were all so very confident in their abilities and that's what made Mark Sloan most proud.

"Guys" Mark shouted as he walked into their upstairs room. "Would, you two please give it a break already?" "Hey dad" they both echoed "I'm starting dinner and Ally is at the back, mom should be home in a bit and Dylan, do not even think about making any plans for the next few weeks, you are definitely grounded after the lengthy phone call I had with your principal today." "But dad" Dylan started protesting. "But nothing, you know how it works; you do the crime you do the time!" "Dad that is so unfair, I didn't know we were going to get caught, nobody uses the library at school" Dylan argued. "What's unfair is me having to explain to your mother why we have to go and see your principal again. Again Dylan, come on your smarter than this." Mark was getting really tired of visiting the boys' high school. "Dad, give him a break, last time it was the girl's bathroom, and at least he's changing it up". Greyson laughed. "Well I don't care where it was, the bathroom, the library I don't care, just stop making out with girls at school" Mark yelled and instantly all laughter and arguing stopped. "Now stop what fighting with each other, clean up this mess before you're mom gets here."

As Mark walked down the stairs he could hear Greyson calling Dylan an idiot for getting caught and telling him how he couldn't wait to start driving himself, Mark couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Thirty minutes had passed when he heard her car pulled into the garage. He didn't turn away from the pot as he stirred the sauce, he felt her arms around his waist and he smiled. He turned around then, holding her, pushing her against the counter behind them. He kissed her slowly first, gently but then it progressed, he pushed himself into her feeling her completely, she responded immediately and held onto him tighter. Even after being with this woman for so long he still couldn't get enough of her. She was so beautiful both inside and out and she amazed him every passing day. They fought and made u constantly, they made babies, raised children and reprimanded them, a lot more than they would've liked to. They worked, they had breakfast and dinner together every day, yet it never got old, being together never got old. She always kept him on his toes , kept him wondering what she would say or do next, never had he ever come across such an amazingly intelligent person. He never thought that he would ever find love again, but there she was with him, waking up together every morning and he swore he didn't know how but he loved her more every day. And she stayed, she never left him, she loved him right back.

"Argh, gross, that is seriously gross' Dylan said immediately looking away. "Mom, dad, stop that please!" Greyson shouted. They laughed against one another's lips and reluctantly pulled away. "Hey guys, where's Ally" he heard he's wife ask, as he walked back to the stove. "Oh she's in the garden ." mark answered , he watched as she walked to the back yard, but then looked at Dylan as he was whispering for him to look in his direction. "Dad, please don't tell mom" Dylan pleaded, Mark shook he's head and whispered "okay", he could see the relief wash over he's son's face, Mark then smirked and called after he's wife " Oh, hey Lexie, Dylan has something he'd like to tell you" Lexie immediately turned around and looked at Mark and then at Dylan. "Not again" she heavily sighed


End file.
